It is known to provide a decoupling mechanism on an accessory, such as an alternator, that is driven by a belt from the crankshaft of an engine in a vehicle. Such a decoupling mechanism, which may be referred to as a decoupler assembly or a decoupler, permits the associated accessory to operate temporarily at a speed that is different than the speed of the belt. As is known, the crankshaft undergoes cycles of accelerations and decelerations associated with the firing of the cylinders in the engine. The decoupler permits the alternator shaft to rotate at a relatively constant speed even though the crankshaft from the engine, and hence, the pulley of the decoupler, will be subjected to these same cycles of decelerations and accelerations, commonly referred to as rotary torsional vibrations, or torsionals.
Such a decoupler is a valuable addition to the powertrain of the vehicle. However, some engines are harsher on the decoupler than other engines and decouplers on such engines do not last as long as would otherwise be desired. It would be advantageous to provide a decoupler that worked on such engines.